gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts: Waking Destiny
Details In this addition to the Kingdom Hearts series, the player will be allowed, once again, to play as three different characters and discover their story lines. The three characters you get to play as are: Sora, Ventus, and Riku. Since Ventus is only playable later on in the game, so he starts off with a higher level. Each of them have different events that they go through and they meet up at different parts of the story. Each character will have signature moves and abilities such as dark type moves for Riku, and light based attacks for Sora and Ventus. Although Sora and Ventus both can be considered warriors of light, they will have different ways and styles of using their power. Also, different keychains for the character's keyblades will be obtained after different events in the story. This game shall be played on the PlayStation 3 and Nintendo 3DS. Controls for this game are going to be similar to Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2. The command system found in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep will be brought back, too. Story After the events of Kingdom Hearts 2, Sora, now being back on Destiny Islands, relaxes with his two best friends Riku and Kairi. But, after a storm much like the one that hit Destiny Islands in the first game, a portal opens up leading to another world that has not been visited by Sora. Sora curiously steps through this portal and finds himself in the World of Darkness. But, what he doesn't know is that Riku followed him into the portal. Sora's Story After winding roads and running into countless Heartless and Nobodies, Sora ends up at a beach. On one of the rocks on the shore, sits Aqua. Sora introduces himself and Aqua quickly realizes that Sora is the person the "man dressed in black" told her about. As Aqua is explaining to Sora what the man was telling her, they were surrounded by Heartless. Drawing their keyblades, they eliminated them together. Final Difficulties After finding all the lost characters and defeating the bosses guarding them, the party then reaches a temple at the very end of the road. Again, the player can choose which character he/she wishes to be. All of the characters walk inside of the temple to investigate and they find themselves trapped inside. Since the way they came in is blocked off, they choose to continue their investigation. Going from room to room, they encounter many Heartless and Nobodies. Each room mysteriously has a few designs and details that represent each world the characters belong to. After going through each room, the party ends up at a final door. Inside this final door in a massive ballroom-like designed room. At the very far end of the room is circle shaped addition having numerous portals leading to each world. Excitedly, all the party members rush off to the portals but are only to be stopped by a massive shadowy creature. This creature calls himself the Omega Shadow. The Omega Shadow represents a massive dragon and is completely black and has eyes shaped like the Unversed and colored the same way as shadows. He tells everyone that they now belong to him and they will soon submit to darkness. He tells everyon that it was he who created the storms in each of the worlds and opened up the portals just to lure them into the World of Darkness just so he could destroy his biggest threats in each world. The Omega Shadow explined that this was his attempt to do what Xemnas, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, and Xehanort could not accomplish; filling all the worlds with darkness. Sora argues that together they will overpower him and return everyone back to their homes. The Omega Shadow, then makes cages made of shadow ensnare each character. WorldsCategory:Kingdom HeartsCategory:3DS gamesCategory:3DSCategory:ActionCategory:Adventure * Lost Wood (Fox & The Hound) * Jungle Mayth (Jungle Book) * Emperor's Jungle & Kingdom (Emperor's New Groove) * Nottingham (Robin Hood) * Pydrain Kingdom (Black Caludroin) * Andy's Room (Toy Story) * Monsteropolis (Monster Ink.) * Beast's Castle (Beauty & The Beast) * Prideland (Lion King 2) * Neverland (Peter Pan) * Louisianan Wishes Town (Princess & The Frog) * Anicent Brishtish Kingdom (Maleficent) * Game Central System (Wreck it Ralph) * Andrandale (Frozen) * Oympus Colisuem (Herclues) * Land of Dragons (Mulan 1 & 2) * Omega Shadow's Lair * Destiny Islands * The World That Never Was Category:RPG Category:Xbox One Game Category:Square Enix Category:Disney